


Pistanthrophobia, Lost Trust

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Phobia [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, mentions of the teen titans - Freeform, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pistanthrophobia, fear of haveing faith or trusting people due to past experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistanthrophobia, Lost Trust

\---

Pistanthrophobia, fear of haveing faith or trusting people due to past experiences.

\---

Tim used to know how to trust people, it used to be so simple. He was always safe around these people, they were powerful aliens and heroes after all, it wasn't like they would be hurt in the ways he could be. He saw himself s the weak link and the space to hit. 

He didn't understand when they were worried for those they knew couldn't be hurt. He understood, of corse, that it was only them reassuring themselves of the 

He found out later that it wasn't lack of care that kept them from him, it was simply because it was Robin. 

It was Robin who was sneaky and resourceful and smart. 

It was Robin who had trained with the best of the best. 

Robin couldn't be hurt, in their minds. 

Unfortunately they would forget about the Tim underneath the Robin and the training and the leader of the team. 

They forgot he could hurt. 

\---


End file.
